1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a liquid ejection head and an image forming device including a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image forming devices, such as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, and multi-functional peripherals, an ink-jet recording device is known as an image forming device of a liquid ejection recording system using a recording head including a liquid ejection head to eject liquid drops.
In such a liquid ejection head, if foreign matter is mixed with a liquid, poor liquid ejection may occur. To prevent the problem, a filter is disposed in a liquid channel in the liquid ejection head to filter the liquid flowing through the liquid channel.
Conventionally, a liquid ejection head provided with a filter portion is known. In this liquid ejection head, the filter portion is disposed between liquid inlet portions and a common liquid chamber, the liquid inlet portions leading to individual liquid chambers communicating with nozzles. The filter portion filters the liquid throughout a whole region of the plurality of individual liquid chambers in a nozzle array direction of the nozzles. The filter portion includes reinforcement ribs which are formed at intervals of a length corresponding to two or more liquid chambers in the nozzle array direction. The filter portion is divided by the reinforcement ribs into plural filter sections, and plural partition walls corresponding to the reinforcement ribs are formed. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-025663.
In the liquid ejection head disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-025663, a width of each of the partition walls in the nozzle array direction is less than a width of each of the reinforcement ribs in the nozzle array direction. Hence, stagnation of liquid may occur on the liquid inlet portion side of the filter portion, and a difficulty of discharging bubbles may occur.